Dragonball Z: TSC episode 3
by gutspinner
Summary: After reading what happened last time on DBZ TSC you'll have to read this to keep you calm. P.S. you have to read the first two episodes to make any sense out of this.


Disclaimer I do not in any way, shape or form own the rights to Dragonball Z TV show, comics or merchandise. I also do not own any right to the FUNimation corp.

**DRAGONBALL Z**

**TSC**

**Episode 2: The Eighth Dragonball**

_Last time on Dragonball Z TSC! Goku and Vegeta found out that their sons had gone on a rescue mission. After locating them, they finished off a mysterious man dressed like a Saiyan, with Saiyan abilities! But the surprises get bigger with the return of Nappa and Radditz!_

"Nappa?" said Vegeta in a shocked voice.

"Radditz?" said Goku in the same way Vegeta did.

"That's right. And we want revenge," said Radditz.

"Dad, who is that?" asked Gotan.

"Well boys, unfortunately this is your uncle Radditz and the big, bald one is an old friend of Vegeta's," said Goku.

"Unfortunately? Kids, don't listen to your father. He is obviously demented. You should be proud to be in my family!" said Radditz.

"No they shouldn't! I know I'm not!" said Gohan coming from behind.

Radditz started to walk towards Gohan. In one kick, Gohan was sent into the air. He got back up and fought back. Gohan used an incredibly strong Kamehameha attack. Radditz was sent to Goten's feet.

Then Gohan came over and started kicking him into the air and punching him. Right as he was going to finish him off, Gohan was kicked into the air.

"Don't forget me," said Nappa, laughing.

Then a strong punch sent Nappa into the air. Goku gave him a kick in the gut, sending him higher. Then Vegeta used his Gallic gun attack. Nappa was killed instantly. Radditz was obviously outnumbered.

"Well I guess I will be leaving," said Radditz.

"No you don't…," started Goku, while running at him.

Radditz drunk an orange drink and punched Goku right in the face, sending him flying.

"How did you get so powerful?" asked Vegeta, eyeing the empty glass.

"The eighth dragonball!" said Radditz.

"What? But there are only 7 dragonballs!" said Goten.

"Actually there are 14 earth dragonballs that we know of. Using the elixir of the eighth dragonball bursts your power for a short amount of time. But if you collect from the eight-star to the 14-star it will make those who are with the dragonballs, Dragon Warriors, who are even stronger than Saiyans! But imagine Dragon Warrior Saiyans! They would be unstoppable. And if you collect all 14 dragonballs, you become Ultimate Dragon Warriors!" explained Radditz.

"Then we have to stop them from falling into your han… wait did you say 'we'? Who else is with you?" asked Goku.

"The legion of Saiyans! That's right! There are more Saiyans. A lot more. They used the elixir to resurrect me and Nappa. And now I will be leaving. But of course I will take souvenirs!" said Radditz, laughing.

Then, a light started beaming him up through space. Then more beams came and turned Goten, Gohan, trunks and Vegeta to stone and were lifted through space. Then another one came down and got the unconscious Piccolo.

Goku was shocked. He turned to Gotan, who was scowling at him.

"You let him take our friends and family, you jerk!" yelled Gotan.

"Don't be angry at him, Gotan. He couldn't have done anything. But now we can," said Piccollan.

"you're right, Piccollan. We can launch a surprise attack at them, after we round up the z- fighters!" said Goku enthusiastically.

"But how will we find them?" asked Gotan.

"Using Bulma's ship and Saiyan scouter," said Goku.

"OK!" said Gotan.

"Are you two ok to fly?" asked Goku.

"I don't think so," said Piccollan.

"Me neither," said Gotan.

"Ok. Nimbus!" yelled Goku.

Soon the flying cloud came and the boys hopped on.

"Sorry I called you a jerk, dad," said Gotan.

"No problem. You're upset buddy, and I understand," said Goku.

"We're coming to save you dad!" yelled Piccollan.

"And you too, bros!" yelled Gotan.

_And so, Goku, Gotan and Piccollan flew off into the distance to find the Z-fighters! What surprises will come? And can these heroes defeat the Saiyan army before it's too late? Find out on the next thrilling episode of Dragonball Z TSC!_


End file.
